


You're a Squib, Filch.

by whitetiger91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diagon Alley, Filch - Freeform, Gen, Shopping, Squib, Wands, Young Filch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetiger91/pseuds/whitetiger91
Summary: Argus has been waiting for this moment all his life: the moment he got to hold a wand.





	You're a Squib, Filch.

The bell tinkled above the shop door as Argus rushed in. He didn’t bother to check if his mother or cousin were behind him, his attention already on the numerous shelves lining the walls. Each shelf was stacked with long boxes, begging the eleven-year-old to open them.

“Ah, another Hogwarts student to be.”

Argus looked up as a man appeared from out of thin air—or so it seemed. The greying wizard has probably been in a back room, or even simply watching him from a dark corner. Not that it really mattered, anyway; he wasn’t there to chat.

The brunet scowled at the man and turned his attention back to the shelves. To his left, one box’s lid was propped open. He craned his neck to catch a glimpse of what was inside, his fingers itching to grab hold of its contents. 

“Argus, do not be rude. I have raised you better than that.”

Argus felt the familiar sting of his mother’s hand as it connected with his backside. Turning around, he saw his cousin, Elias, smirking at him, his bright blue eyes doing nothing to disguise his glee. 

“Mr Ollivander, it’s a pleasure to see you again,” his mother said. “I do apologise for my son’s rudeness.”

Argus turned back around, a grimace crossing his face as the old man beamed at her.

“Ah, yes, Hawthorn wood, eleven and a half inches; how could I ever forget?” Ollivander said, taking his mother’s hand and kissing it. He then turned back to the boys and smiled. “Not to worry, not to worry; it is a quite exciting time for any youth.”

Only Elias returned the smile, but the man didn’t seem to care. He turned and walked over to a shelf just behind the counter. 

Argus could feel his heart beating against his ribcage. He watched the man mutter to himself as his palm glided over several of the boxes. When he finally took out a thin, black box from the lowest shelf, the brunet was just about ready to pounce on the man and rip it open.

Ollivander brought the wand box over to the counter, and all three Filches peered into it. 

“Aspen and Veela hair, twelve inches. This is perfect for Charms work.”

Argus’ eyes lit up, his chest ready to explode. The man picked up the wand and examined it for a second more, before giving a small sigh and holding it out.

“But alas, it’s now yours, should it choose you,” Ollivander said. “Go on, wave it about.”

The boy’s eyes followed the wand as the man passed it over his head and into the clutches of its new owner. Elias grinned and gave the wand a small flick.

Argus watched as sparks shot out of the wand’s tip. For a moment, it felt like it was he who was making the magic happen, he who was purchasing a wand. 

He who was a wizard, not a Squib.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for The Houses Competition forum on FanFiction.net. I'm still wondering if it could fit in better with one of the prompts, but I was kicking myself because it fits so much better for the last round's prompts and I'd already put in a different story :')   
> Nevertheless, I hope you like this, and I plan on having it beta'd/ fixing it when I can.


End file.
